We are evaluating the role of putative aldosterone-stimulating factors as causes of the bilateral adrenal hyperplasia form of primary aldosteronism. The importance of serotonin, dopamine, pro-opiomelanocortin fragments (Beta-endorphin, Alpha-MSH) and a urine/plasma factor isolated by Cleveland Clinic investigators are being investigated.